2 Brothers, 1 Mizuki
by furryhatlover2543
Summary: Shin comes to Osaka looking for Sano! Instead he meets Mizuki, who has no idea where he is. Shin soon falls in love with Mizuki and the two brothers are fighting for her. SxMxS Rated for Language
1. Chapter 1

**O..K! 1ST Hana-Kimi story so no flames plz! If you've read a story like this plz tell me because I don't wanna copy someone's idea! So not cool…**

_Chapter 1_

Mizuki came into her room and started looking for some pads. She couldn't remember exactly where she put them so she started looking everywhere. She finally found them in the bottom of her bag. She grabbed one and headed for the washroom.

'I seriously hate this time of the month,' she thought stubbornly.

She carefully wrapped a bunch of toilet paper around the old one and stuffed plastic bags in the trash over top of it. She flushed the toilet and started washed her hands. She heard someone come into her room.

'Please be Sano! Please be Sano! Please be Sano!' She started hoping.

"Izumi, you there?" She heard a voice say. She dried her hands and opened the bathroom door.

"WHA?!?!?! SH-SHIN?!?!?!" Mizuki asked.

"Oh, the girl from before." Shin said rather bored.

"What are you doing here?" said a rather angry Mizuki.

"Looking for my brother…wait if you're here that must mean….my big brother has grown up!" Shin smirked.

"I'm a guy, you moron!" Mizuki said while narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah…sure." Shin started rolling his eyes.

"If anyone here is a girl, it's you! What guy rolls his eyes?" Mizuki asked glaring.

"I do! Now tell where my brother is before I kick your ass!" Shin demanded.

"Like you could catch me," Mizuki scoffed.

Shin threw a punch at her cheek and Mizuki just barely missed it by ducking to the left.

"Do ya wanna fight?" Shin glared at her.

"Not really or else Sano would get super pissed at me for messing up our room and beating up his little brother." Mizuki explained and trying to convince Shin that she was a boy.

"Didn't know they let girls in Osaka High…and anyways you couldn't take me." Shin boasted.

Mizuki tried to reach behind him for the door but he grabbed her arm and squeezed.

"Let go," She growled.

"Sorry, princess." Shin smirked. He squeezed her arm harder.

"Ouch…" She tried to hold in the word that screamed victory for Shin but she couldn't.

"Look's like I won, now tell me where the fuck is Izumi?" He growled.

"Probably eating with his friends somewhere," Mizuki replied. Shin finally let go of her arm and left. Mizuki collapsed on the floor and sighed "Gotta be a guy," she told herself.

_1 hour later_

Mizuki was on her bed reading. Sano still hasn't come back yet and she was starting to get worried. Then the door burst open and the one person she least wanted to see was here again.

"Well, hello again Shin!" Mizuki said with extra sarcasm.

"Where the fuck is my brother?" Shin asked with venom dripping from his voice.

"Um…he…isn't here…duh!" Mizuki rolled her eyes. She really couldn't stand him.

"You lied to me! No one has seen him at all today!" Shin told her.

"Maybe he knew you were coming?" Mizuki offered her opinion.

"You don't get it! I need to fuckin punch his lights out! He's such a bitch!" Shin started swearing.

"Hey, why don't you stop talking about him like that and treat him with respect! He's your brother!" Mizuki shouted.

"Yea and he ditched me with the old man!" Shin spat. Mizuki got down from her bed and slapped him.

"Geez! Why are most guys pigs?" Mizuki asked him.

"Why are you pretending to be a guy?" Shin asked back.

"I'm a guy!" Mizuki shouted.

"And I love Izumi!" Shin said sarcastically.

"AWW! Poor Sano! His wittle brother is in wuv with him!" Mizuki said in a cutesy voice.

"I know that you know where Izumi is, now tell me!" Shin yelled as he was staring her down.

"You realize with one word, I can get Osaka High's star soccer player in here to kick your ass!" Mizuki spat in his face.

Shin put his hand over her mouth and pushed against a wall.

"Shut the fuck up, you little bitch." He hissed.

Mizuki's face turned red from the closeness. She started glaring at him but he kept on looking around to make sure that no one was coming to kick his ass.

"Grmph humf!" Mizuki mumbled _Translation: Get Off!_

"Shh!" He whispered.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sano appeared.

Shin got off Mizuki and glared at his older brother.

"Shin? Ashiya?" Sano asked looking for answers.

"Your brother comes in about an hour ago looking for you and tries to beat me up! And he comes back and is pinning me to a wall trying to get me to tell him where you were, when I had no idea!" Mizuki explained.

"Your girlfriend is a bitch," Shin commented.

"Ashiya is a guy." Sano lied.

"Yea and I like guys." Shin rolled his eyes.

"You like guys?" Mizuki asked not believing it.

"Moron," Shin muttered.

"He thinks you're a girl, Ashiya." Sano told her.

"OH! Hey! I'm a guy, dumbass!" Mizuki glared.

"Izumi, I'm here to tell you that I hate you." Shin told him.

"Big surprise there," Mizuki rolled her eyes.

The brothers glared at her and Sano asked "Why are you really here?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass in that competition next week. I won't lose to a guy who doesn't even deserve the last name Sano," Shin spat.

"Shin, stop being such a shit disturber. Hell if I was related to you, I'd kick your ass back to Hokkaido." Mizuki glared at him.

"I'll be back princess and you'll fuckin wish you hadn't said that." Shin laughed and went out the door.

"You okay?" Sano asked.

"I'll be fine, just where were you?" Mizuki asked concerned.

"I went and got somebody something," Sano blushed.

"Really? Who?" Mizuki asked.

"A person who I care about," He replied.

"So it's a guy?" Mizuki asked.

"Sort of…" He muttered.

"A girl…?"

"Sort of…"

"Tell me!" She demanded.

Sano grabbed something out of his pocket and threw it Ashiya. It was a small green box with a bow on it. She opened the box and inside was a necklace. It was a simple gold chain that had a heart at the end of it. It really made her feel like a girl again. She was about to put it on when…

"Here let me help you," Sano came over and started helping her put on the necklace.

"It's so pretty! Thanks so much Sano!" Mizuki hugged him.

'Wait a second…if he bought her a necklace that must mean…he knows!'

"Sano, do you know?" Mizuki asked.

"That you're a girl?" He asked.

"…" She was speechless.

"It was when you first came here and I forgot my watch. I kind of saw…." He stopped himself.

"You mean since then!?!?!?!" said a very surprised Mizuki.

"Yeah…" He blushed.

"So does that mean that you…like me?" She asked.

"…" He didn't know how to respond to that.

Mizuki was going to ask him again but decided not to. She blushed "WAIT! You mean you saw…everything?" She asked quietly.

Sano nodded and started blushing.

"I'm such a ditz!" Mizuki cried.

"That's what I like about you…" He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it." He replied quickly.

"I better get to bed and think about this…" Mizuki hopped into the top bunk and pretended sleeping.

**TBC….**

**Hope you liked my 1st Hana Kimi story! Plz Review!**


	2. Trapped in a PortaPotty

**Welcome to chapter #2! Of my Hana-Kimi fic! Thx for reviewing and the advice! I needed it! O and I won't be updating much cause my basketball team is in a lot of tournaments and yea…..srry! O and on Monday's there's league games so don't expect Monday's to be update days!**

_Trapped in a Porta-Potty_

Mizuki woke up the next morning. Her hair was extremely messy but hey, she was pretending to be a guy. She told her self over and over again that she didn't need to care about hygiene. She remembered the events of last night. She also remembered a certain strange conversation with Sano. She thought long and hard until she finally realized that she knew that he knew! Mizuki rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door. She combed her hair until it was perfectly shiny and untangled. She looked strange in the mirror. She decided that this mystery needed to be solved. She looked at herself in the mirror long and hard until she found her eyes puffy. She closed them and opened them again and they were still puffy. Mizuki was starting to get very annoyed.

Out of nowhere a knock came from the door. "Ashiya? Are you coming out?" Sano asked sleepily.

"Just a minute," She replied. She couldn't go out while looking like this. It was unladylike and Sano would never like her!

"I really need to deal with…this." Sano yawned.

"Almost done!" She sang. Mizuki looked in the mirror. Her eyes were less puffy and seemed almost back to normal. She opened the door to find…she hit the half asleep Sano with the door. "EKK!" Mizuki tried to lift up Sano who, was on the floor looking very dazed and out of it.

"Wha…?" Was all Sano could say. He looked very, very, very tired. Mizuki so badly wanted to smack him but…she couldn't be that un-girl like around him now. She wanted him, to see her as a girl.

"Sano! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY!" Mizuki cried. She noticed that Sano was shirtless. She started blushing. 'He has a six-pack…OMG! SO HOT!' Mizuki thought.

"Ash…iya? Why…am…I…here?" He asked. He was starting to lose his out of itness.

"Funny story! I was umm….fixing my hair…? And a burglar came in!" Mizuki lied.

"Through the nonexistent window in the bathroom?" Sano raised an eyebrow.

"I was fixing my hair because now…now…I have no idea how to act around you!" Mizuki confessed. She stood up while Sano was still on the floor burying his head into his hands.

"I shouldn't have told you," Sano said shaking his head.

"I'll learn! Don't worry! It's just that I don't know how to act around guys!" Mizuki laughed.

Sano just stared at her like she was an idiot.

"I mean as a girl!" Mizuki added.

"Oh, can I just say that…Who cares how you look? Nakatsu is in love with you, even though he thinks you're a guy." Sano told her.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." Mizuki huffed.

"You better," Sano told her.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Mizuki laughed.

"Tickle you," Sano lunged forward and tackling her to the ground. He started tickling her sides as she was laughing.

"S…St-Stop!" She managed to say in between laughs.

"Oh alright," Sano yawned. He patted her head. He got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Gotta get changed…" Mizuki mumbled. She grabbed the vest and put it on. She grabbed a baggy orange t-shirt and grey sweatpants. She looked like a guy, which made her happy. Mizuki slowly grabbed her shoes before the dorm door opened.

"Izumi?" A familiar hated voice called.

"What do you want?" Mizuki growled.

"How far have you gone with my brother? I find you here almost everyday!" Shin smirked.

"I'm a guy! Shouldn't you be getting ready for high-jump, it's today." Mizuki glared.

"Oh, I know. I just love my brother so much, that I had to see him!" Shin told her in his most sarcastic tone.

"Shin, leave." Sano came out of the bathroom and glaring at his little brother.

"Izumi, dad is going to kick your ass when he sees you." Shin laughed.

"We'll see about that." Sano told him coldly.

"Can you two stop bickering? Sano, get ready and Shin….you're coming with me!" Mizuki grabbed Shin's arm and waved good-bye to Sano and added "I'll be right back! I have to deal with a bug!"

She stormed out of the dorm with Shin. She stopped once they were far enough from the dorm. She plopped down on the grass and glared "What do you really want with Sano?"

"I want him to stay away from the meet. Our father will be there and he'll do anything to get me to win, even if it means destroying his other son." Shin told her. He was still standing and staring down at the grass.

Mizuki's eyes staring tearing up. "That's so sweet! You're sooooo cute! I wish you were my little brother!" Mizuki squealed. She was shaking her fists in delight.

"So you are a girl?" Shin smiled. He started to stare at her.

"No, I'm not!" Mizuki protested. She got up and tried to look at him at eye level but failed.

"Then prove it!" Shin smirked.

"I…..how?" She asked desperate.

"By showing your chest. If you got boobs then you're a girl but if you don't you're a guy. Pretty simple." Shin told her.

Mizuki blushed. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. He just almost proved that she was girl. Mizuki wouldn't let that happen.

"I'm a transvestite," She lied.

"Uh-huh….sure." Shin rolled his eyes.

"At least I don't look like a girl!" Mizuki spat.

"You do look like a girl! And I don't look like a girl!" Shin said insulted.

"Prove it!" Mizuki retorted.

"That's it!" Shin threw a punch at her. It landed on Mizuki's chest and it hurt like hell.

"Ow," She yelped.

"Either you're a sissy or a girl. Which is it?" Shin laughed.

"Shut up," Mizuki glared at him. "I'll kick you're ass even if you're Sano's brother."

"Like you could," Shin snickered.

"Hey! Mizuki! Izumi was worried about you!" Nakatsu hollered as he saw her.

"Oh…okay! Bye Shin! I'll kick your sorry ass later!" Mizuki smiled at him and ran towards Nakatsu.

"Izumi was really worried. He said he'd stay in your guy's room till you got back. The meet is about to start. I hope he left." Nakatsu was telling her.

"Thanks Nakatsu for coming to find me! I totally lost track of time," She smiled.

"No problem." He started blushing like crazy.

"Is the heat getting to you? Your face is really red." She asked.

"I guess it is." He laughed nervously. It was really hot out and there was no wind but still was she that clueless?

"I'm gonna go back to my room to make sure he left! I'll meet you at the bus!" Mizuki grinned. They had to take a school bus to get to the track field.

"Alright," Nakatsu sighed. 'I like him so much! I sometimes think he is a she though…he's so girly….' Nakatsu thought.

Mizuki ran to the dorm. She yanked the door open to find an empty room. There was a note that said _'Meet you at the bus, don't be late or else someone will get suspicious of nothing.'_ She started to wonder what that meant but she dropped the note and ran out the door and started heading towards the bus.

She finally saw the bus and started sprinting like there was no tomorrow. There in front of the doors was Nakatsu and Sano. They waved and she waved back. She noticed that Sano was carrying her sports bag and she started blushing. She finally reached the bus and grinned "Sorry I'm late!"

"No problem." Nakatsu smiled.

"It's alright," Sano patted her head.

They got on the bus and sat at the back with Nakao and Minami and the others. They started fighting on who would win what. Mizuki for running. Nakatsu would get something for running. While Sano would win high jump. Of course their results may or may not be accurate.

Running was the first event and Mizuki and Nakatsu started. Mizuki got first while Nakatsu came in second. Sekime won shot put. The others were there to cheer on their school. The last event somehow ended up being high jump. Mizuki started biting her nails until Nakao started to glare at her and yell at her for "being too girly". Nakatsu sat beside her and tell her "it's okay to be nervous" every five minutes. Mizuki stared at all her friends and then at the high jump section of the field. They were in the bleachers ready to cheer on Sano.

Suddenly the announcer told them "High-jumping is beginning, please clap politely."

All Osaka High students started laughing. "Yea…right." Nakao rolled his eyes.

"First up: Sano, Shin." The announcer told them.

Shin started running. He jumped up high and gracefully went over the bar. 'Just like….Sano…..' Mizuki thought.

"Second Up: Kagurazaka"

Kagurazaka went over the bar but he looked drunk when he went. It was not a pretty sight. Mizuki wanted to puke.

There were many others but the last one was Sano.

"Last Up: Sano, Izumi"

Everybody from Osaka High started cheering. They were hollering for a good minute. Sano waved and everybody waved back surprisingly.

Sano ran towards the bar and easily jumped over it. He looked like a gazelle. 'So freakin hot!' Mizuki sighed happily.

There were many rounds. But there was 3 left now. Shin, Izumi and Kagurazaka. One of them would receive gold another silver but one would have bronze and disappoint at least one other person.

Shin went first and skimmed the bar. Then went Kagurazaka he hit the bar. It fell. He was out. Now it was Sano's turn. If he went over then they would raise the bar and him and Shin would compete but if it fell…Shin would win. Sano ran hard and flew up into the air and jumped. It was perfect. He went over the bar and fell onto the mat below. The bar stayed and everybody started cheering.

Mizuki screamed "GO IZUMI!" Sano looked up at the bleachers to her and smiled. Mizuki smiled back and almost started crying.

Shin went again after they raise the bar but it fell. Izumi went and he skimmed past the bar just grazing it a little. He fell onto the cushion of a mat and he saw that the bar stayed. He had won. Sano won!

Mizuki ran down from the bleachers and jumped over them. She ran towards him and jumped on his back because he was receiving a medal for getting first.

She whispered "Good job," in his ear. She got off his back and smiled up at him.

"Thanks," He whispered back. He stared down at her with his medal in hand.

Shin appeared behind them and spat "Glad you won, brother?"

"Very much so," Sano replied. Shin glared at him then ran off.

"Sano….I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you at the dorm!" Mizuki whispered.

"Okay…but why the dorm?" He asked.

"I'll take the other bus back," She told him and started heading towards the many porta-potties. She opened a yellow one's door and started to go pee. She used the hand soap stuff and unlocked the door when someone rushed in. It was a guy! He was panting and told her "SHHH! People are after me!"

Mizuki immediately recognized the asshole's face and was about to yell at him but he put his hand over her mouth.

"I know you hate me but please…." He begged.

She shut up. Someone knocked on the door and asked "Are you in there, ass?"

Mizuki hissed in her most girlish voice "I'm no ass, thank you!"

"Whatever lady," Then the guy banged on the next porta-potty.

Shin mouthed a "thanks" to her and sighed. They waited 10 minutes. They waited 20 minutes and nothing came.

"Can you get out now?" Mizuki asked.

"If I can reach the lock," Shin smirked.

"If you don't, I swear…" Mizuki growled.

"I was just kidding!" He laughed.

"Uh-oh." He said.

"What's wrong now?" Mizuki asked.

"Um the door's locked…." He told her the obvious.

"So unlock it…." She told him.

"It's not unlocking….." He laughed nervously.

"WHAT!?!?!!?!?" She yelled.

"They might still be out there idiot!" He whispered loudly.

"I could be out making-out with…..never mind…" She started blushing as she thought of her kissing Sano.

"Making out with who? My brother?" Shin laughed.

"I'm a guy," She huffed.

"Just admit to me that you're a girl and I won't tell anyone. It's a rule in our family or something…" Shin told her.

"Ya know what? I am a girl, so shut up!" Mizuki started glaring at him.

"Good cause now I can do this…." Shin said.

"Do what….." She was cut off by Shin kissing her. Mizuki's second kiss was from the guy she loves younger brother. If there was ever a time to freak out it was now.

**TBC…**

**Wow! I'm so cruel! I'm leaving a cliff-hanger…. So review or no chapter for you!**

**O and the reason he didn't see his dad will come up in the next chapter!**

**Furry**


	3. Why Do I like His Little Brother?

**Let me just say I love the title of my last chapter! I'm a genius! MWHAHAHA! Yes I was very cruel to you ppl so how about you get me more reviews! O and srry but I've been really busy with midterms and basketball!**

**_Last Chapter_**

"_I could be out making-out with…..never mind…" She started blushing as she thought of her kissing Sano._

"_Making out with who? My brother?" Shin laughed._

"_I'm a guy," She huffed._

"_Just admit to me that you're a girl and I won't tell anyone. It's a rule in our family or something…" Shin told her._

"_Ya know what? I am a girl, so shut up!" Mizuki started glaring at him._

"_Good cause now I can do this…." Shin said._

"_Do what….." She was cut off by Shin kissing her. Mizuki's second kiss was from the guy she loves younger brother. If there was ever a time to freak out it was now._

_Why Do I like His Little Brother?_

Mizuki tried to shove him off but sadly they were confined in a small space. Shin kept on pushing against her. Mizuki growled a "Grmph umph!" _Translation: Get Off!_

Shin pulled away and smirked "You're not a terrible kisser,"

Mizuki slapped him and tried opening the door. It was jammed. She tried harder but nothing happened. Shin laughed "Nobody was after me you know, I paid people to do that. I just had to see what Izumi liked about you. Turns out he doesn't have bad taste."

Mizuki shoved Shin and he just grabbed her hand as he fell onto the toilets side. She fell onto his lap. She tried punching his chest but failed. He grabbed her face and cupped it. 'Damn he looks so much like Sano!' Mizuki thought. He kissed her lips softly. Mizuki hung limp in his lap. She didn't want to give in but it was so good. She finally came to her senses and slapped him. She got off Shin's lap.

"How dare you? Do you realize how much I love your brother? Can you just backstab him like that?" Mizuki started shouting.

"You know that me and my dad planned this. There was a video being taped the entire time. Sano is going to give up on you because you're a slut." Shin cackled.

Mizuki started crying. She had never felt so bad her in her life. She didn't really betray Sano….right?

"Sano…I'm so sorry…Nakatsu I'm sorry….everybody….I'm sorry…" She cried. She flung herself into the door. It finally opened. There running to the porta-potty was Sano and all of her other friends. Mizuki started running towards them with tears streaming out of her eyes. Sano hugged her and Nakatsu joined in on the hug. Mizuki cried "He…kis-kissed me…."

Sano's eyes filled with rage. He stomped over to Shin and started punching him and shouting "What the fuck did you do to her?"

Nakatsu and Minami and Sekime and Nakao and all of the other people looked up and asked in unison "Her?!?!?!?!?!"

Mizuki plopped onto the ground and muttered "Moron…"

"Mizuki is a girl?" Minami asked devilishly.

"That's why she's so cute!" Nakao yelled angrily.

"That's why I didn't like him…I mean her…." Kujo said out loud. Everybody turned to him but then went back to business.

Somehow Kagurazaka ended up there and realized "So Sano isn't gay…."

Kayashima told everyone "I already knew,"

Nakatsu started squealing "I LOVE A GIRL!" He ran up to Mizuki and hugged her and added "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm so sorry……" Mizuki ran. She ran as fast as she could. She loved all of her friends but now they'd act different around her. Tears started to blur her vision. She finally stopped running but a tall man walked into her. The man had sharp features like Sano but this guy was older looking. He had a small stubble on his chin. He looked dwon and saw Mizuki. He mumbled "Have you seen a Shin?"

"Yes, why?" Mizuki managed to reply.

"He's my son," The man answered. Mizuki looked up at the man and realized that he must be Sano's father. Mizuki started to glare at him and mumbled "Old man,"

"What was that miss?" He growled.

"Shin is getting beat up by my friends," Mizuki told the Sano's father.

"What? Why didn't you stop them?" He asked.

"I'm the girl you video taped! I hope you're happy! He hates me now!" Mizuki cried out.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked.

"Your and Shin's plan worked! Sano hates me!"

"Now I truly have no idea what you're talking about."

"You and Shin wanted to ruin Sano so you planted a camera in the bathroom so he could kiss me and Sano would be destroyed!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just looking for my son. My son would never do something to hurt anyone."

"Um sir….what is your last name?" Mizuki asked.

It's Aihara…why?" Aihara asked.

"So do you know a Shin Sano?"

"No, why?"

"Never mind….what does your son look like?" Mizuki sighed.

"He's a ten year old. He's missing a tooth on the side. He had dark black hair and brown eyes. He's about 5'0". Have you seen him?" The man asked.

"Yes…he was sitting on a bench eating ice cream." Mizuki told him.

"Thank you so much," The man bowed and left.

She started walking back to the field when she saw…Shin on a bench bleeding. 'I'm a terrible person. I can walk away from him. No problem.' She thought. Shin cocked his head to the side and saw her. He waved. Mizuki tried to pretend that she didn't see him but he just called out "Bitch,"

Mizuki came over and punched him lightly in the arm. "You deserve that," She mumbled.

"I know," Shin replied.

"Why'd you do it?" Mizuki asked.

"Do what? Kiss you or call you bitch?" He asked.

"Both,"

"I kissed you to get revenge on Sano and I called you bitch because I don't remember your name." He told her.

"Now isn't that sweet?" Mizuki shook her head in disgust.

"I kind of like you," He whispered.

"I know," She told him.

"How?" Shin was astonished.

"I'm clueless but you're so obvious it isn't even funny." She laughed.

"Who knew Osaka High kids could punch?" Shin laughed.

"I did. Who punched you?" Mizuki asked softly.

"All of them. Even that creepy guy that said "You ruined her aura!" and that was pretty much it. Now I'm bleeding. The tape is still there." He told her.

"I'll call your dad," Mizuki told him.

"What about the tape?" Shin asked surprised.

"I'll get it right after I call. I scared a dad today. He looked like Sano but he wasn't your dad. He had a ten year old son named Shin. I hope that kid doesn't become as messed up as you," Mizuki laughed. Shin glared at her.

"What do you know? Do you know what I lived through?" Shin shouted.

"Calm down…What's his number?" Mizuki asked fishing out Shin's cell that was sticking out.

"It's on my contacts list. He's "asshole" right under Aiwa." He told her. Mizuki dialled it and it started ringing. Someone answered "Shin? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry but this is his friend. He's really badly injured. Please come to on the corner of . Thank you," Mizuki told Shin's father. She hung up.

"You gonna get the tape? He'll stop there first. He wants to destroy his son more than anything." Shin told her.

"Here's your phone and…..thanks…." She handed him his phone and ran to the field.

She opened the porta-potty door and looked for a camera. There in the corner was a small camera. It was still blinking. She ripped the camera off the corner and ran out. She started to walk to the bleachers. The sun was gone and it was dark. She looked to the corner of her eye and saw Sano. She hid the camera under her clothes. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"I was worried," He murmured.

"I had to think things over…sorry," She told him.

"They're not telling on you," Sano told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"They like you too much," Sano smiled.

"Oh….I get it!" Mizuki laughed.

"I love you," Sano whispered.

Mizuki was shocked. She never felt so happy in her life. She smiled up at him and kissed him. Sano's eyes widened but he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Mizuki broke the kiss and she whispered back "I love you too,"

Suddenly out of nowhere a man came out shouting "IZUMI! HOW DARE YOU! ARE YOU GOING TO HURT HER LIKE THE LAST ONE?"

Mizuki looked up at Sano hoping to find some answers but all she found was buried hatred.

"Fuck off!" Sano yelled at the man.

"Young lady! Get away from him! He's the Osaka Rapist!" The man yelled.

Mizuki started laughing. "Sa-Sano? A rapist? That is out of the question!"

"Let's go," Sano growled.

"Is that your father?" Mizuki asked as he tried to drag her away.

"He wants my happiness to be nonexistent." Sano told her.

"SO he called you a rapist?" Mizuki asked.

"I never said he was smart," Sano smirked.

Mizuki pulled his arm and they started walking away from the man. Sano's supposed "father" ran after them. He caught up to the couple and tapped Mizuki's arm.

"Yes?" She asked rather coldly.

"Please! He may not be a rapist but do you know how many girls' hearts he's broken?" The man asked.

"Well he is the famed Izumi Sano!" Mizuki retorted.

"Whenever he visits Hokkaido he'll have a new "friend" every night. Miss….ummm what is your name?"

"Mizuki." She glared at him while saying it.

"Mizuki-san! You're probably just another one night stand! He won't use protection! At least three girls have had abortions because of him!" The man told her.

"Sir, how do you know this?" Mizuki asked.

"They call after Izumi has left Hokkaido. They say "Sano-sama, your son has made my daughter pregnant. How do you plan on dealing with this?" always."

"Do they specify which son?" Mizuki asked.

"Shin may be troublesome but it only happens when Izumi comes home. Please Mizuki-san…stay away from him!" He pleaded.

"Sano tell me…is it true what he just said? If I find out you're lying then I'll go back to America." Mizuki told Sano.

Sano froze. He didn't know what to do. He could either admit to these crimes he and his brother committed or lie to the only girl he actually loved.

"Mizuki I need to tell you the truth but not in front of him." Sano told her and grabbed her hand and he started running dragging Mizuki along with him.

"Did it work?" Sano's father asked.

Shin came out of nowhere and smirked "She'll be mine for sure,"

**TBC…**

**SRRY BUT I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY! I LUV U REVIEWERS! MWAH! REVIEW!**


	4. Shin The Stalker

**SANO ISNT A RAPIST! His father said that so Mizuki would be freaked out and leaves Sano so Shin could make his move. But you'll learn about Sano and Shin's crimesssss. I made up the Osaka rapist to create Drama! So plz if ur going to Osaka don't be worried cause I made him up!**

_Previously_

_Sano froze. He didn't know what to do. He could either admit to these crimes he and his brother committed or lie to the only girl he actually loved._

"_Mizuki I need to tell you the truth but not in front of him." Sano told her and grabbed her hand and he started running dragging Mizuki along with him._

"_Did it work?" Sano's father asked._

_Shin came out of nowhere and smirked "She'll be mine for sure,"_

_Shin The Stalker_

"Sano, tell me now!" Mizuki demanded once they were away from Sano's father.

"Mizuki, promise that you'll stay if I tell you the truth." He made her promise.

"I promise," Mizuki told him.

"Every once in awhile I'll go back to Hokkaido to meet with some old friends. One time I didn't mean too but I got high. I ran into my brother and he slept with three girls who were also high. It ended up being a huge mess. I didn't do it though because I passed out. Now my little brother is blaming it on me." Sano told her.

"You're not lying?" She asked.

"I'm not," He answered truthfully.

"I can't believe you got high without me," Mizuki joked.

Sano stopped moving and stared at her.

"Joking!" She grinned.

"Okay…good. I'm going to go to the restaurant where we're celebrating, wanna come?" He asked as they walked up to a restaurant. Mizuki stopped at the bus stop where a bus would soon take her near the dorms.

"Yeah, I'll go back to the dorm to get changed though." Mizuki told him. "I'll be about an hour…should I dress like a girl?" She asked. As the bus came down the street.

"And have Nanaba all over you…? No," Sano told her. She kissed his cheek and took out a coin and got on the bus.

"Bye," He waved.

"BYE!" She smiled back.

As the doors closed she sat down on the polyester seats and braced her self for the smelly guy that would probably come at the next stop. It took about 15 minutes to get there. She got out of the bus and bowed to the driver "Thank you,"

She ran up to the dorms and sprinted to her room. She opened the door and started changing. She thought about what it'd be like to kiss Sano and if he'd be as good as Shin…wait…what?!?!?!?!?

She threw on a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt. She combed her hair and locked her room up. She jogged to the bus stop and waited on a bench. Someone reading a newspaper was beside her. He asked "Going on a date?"

"Not really," She blushed.

"What's a pretty girl like you gonna do?" The man asked. He lowered his paper and inched towards her.

"Oh…I'm a guy," She told him.

"You wanna know my name?" The creepy 30 year old looking guy asked. He had black hair and hollow midnight eyes. He was wearing a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt. He was also wearing a baseball cap.

"Not really," She told him.

"It's Osaka," The man supposedly named Osaka told her.

"And the other part of your name?" She asked.

"Oh! I just knew you were too curious! It's…." Osaka began.

"What?" Mizuki asked.

"Osaka Rapist…" He dropped his newspaper and grabbed her. He flung himself into a bush dragging her along. He started to rip off her shirt and was all reading trying to unzip her vest but luckily it was stuck. She tried to push him off but he was too heavy. She was about to scream for help but he covered her mouth.

"I'm pro at this you little….goddess. Do you want to know how many girls I've raped? 37 in the past two years. I have pictures of them. I'll take a picture of you too," The man smiled heaving. Mizuki started to cry.

"Get off her you little perverted man," Said a very familiar voice. Mizuki tried to see who it was but she couldn't.

"Leave me and my hoe alone." The Osaka Rapist growled.

"I'm sorry but that's my girlfriend! Get the fuck off her or I'll stab you," The guy told him.

The Osaka Rapist got off of Mizuki and ran away. Mizuki scrambled up to see who had saved her to find………..Shin? She looked for her shirt when Shin handed it to her. He was looking away to be polite even though she was wearing a vest. She started to put it on.

"Scared," Was all she could say.

"It's okay Mizuki," Shin told her.

"It was scary," She cried. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm here," He tried calming her.

"That's worse," She managed to say. The tears stopped once she realized that she made her own joke.

"I'm sorry. I should've realized what he was doing to you sooner." Shin apologized.

"Were you…stalking me?" She asked.

"I think you'd rather have me stalking you then that guy raping you." He told her.

"OH! Shit! I forgot about the bus!" Mizuki noticed that the bus was coming and she'd lost her coin. Shin handed her a coin and smiled "Your own personal stalker will always help you," He told her.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"No problem. I bet Sano's worried even though you'll be on time," Shin sneered.

"You're weird." Mizuki grinned as she got on the bus. She got on and waved good-bye to him and he sent her an air kiss back. Mizuki just shook her head in laughter.

She got off the bus right in front of the restaurant. Sano was waiting out front for her and asked "Something wrong?"

"I'm fine now," She told him.

"That's good," Sano smiled. He grabbed her arm and steered her inside to Osaka High's Table.

"Hey Mizuki!" Nakatsu grinned.

"Hey my pretty little flower," Nanaba smiled.

"Hey Mizuki-chan!" Noe grinned.

"Mizu-chan!" Sekime yelled.

Kayashima told her "You seem troubled,"

"NANABA LOVES YOU!" Nakao cried.

Mizuki just started laughing. She was just happy to be with all her friends. Sure, maybe Nanaba was in love with her now but she loved Sano still….right? So no worries….hopefully…..

_Meanwhile…_

Shin was staring into the restaurant from outside. He was looking at Mizuki and he started smiling….

"You will be mine, Mizuki-chan." He cackled.

**TBC…**

**Sorry it's so short but I just had to update! Now everyone's mad at me for what I did to Mizuki and everyone thinks Sano's a rapist but HE'S NOT! That's why the real Osaka Rapist was introduced. I MADE HIM UP FOR FUTURE REFERENCE! SO CALM DOWN! Shin got high and got girls pregnant and Mizuki might be falling in love with him. That's what is going on right now! Oh and he's madly in love with her. O and vote for your fav! Review!**

**Shin-0**

**Izumi-0**

**Furry Out**


	5. Never Leave Your Girl

**Hey! I'm back! So I don't find people who vote for Shin creepers cause he needs votes and I think I'm making him kinda sweet! But that's my opinion! I've been really busy so plz don't expect super fast updates! I'm doing the best I can!**

**Shin-2**

**Izumi-3**

_Never Leave Your Girl_

Mizuki was sitting beside Noe and Sekime while they were eating a big thing of ramen. She wanted to sit beside Izumi bit Nakatsu already made sure that didn't happen. She was still happy none the less. Minami tried to make moves on her but he was stopped by Nakatsu and Izumi each time. Kayashima was quietly sipping tea while the others somehow got booze and were drunk.

"Why aren't you drinking?" She asked Kayashima who was beside the drunk Sekime.

"I have to take care of them later on. We already decided on those people already. Me, Kujo, Noe and you." He told her.

"Me? I'm not allowed to drink?" She asked.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"Well….no…but should Sano drink? He'll kiss everybody!" Mizuki argued.

"We decided that he'll only kiss you now that you're dating him." Kayashima explained.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Mizuki yelled.

"We're not?" Sano came up behind her and asked.

"Well you haven't asked me….." She told him with a pout.

"I thought that it was already agreed on." He told her.

"Oh, I didn't know," She said.

"I'm taking Sekime and Minami and some others before we get in trouble. I'll see you at the dorm," He told her.

"You're not coming back?" She asked.

"Well the restaurant would close by the time I had everybody settled down and was on the bus back." Sano explained.

"Oh, do you need help?" She asked.

"Nah, stay. Have fun." He told her.

"Kay," She grinned. Nakatsu was about to pounce on Mizuki but Sano pulled him away. And told him "You're drunk too,"

Mizuki laughed as he left. She smiled and waved while he waved back with difficulty because he was carrying some drunken teenage boys with some other boys helping.

"So, I hear you're dating Sano!" Noe grinned.

"You heard right!" Mizuki smiled. She hasn't felt truly like a girl in awhile but the second Sano said "I love you," It made her heart burst.

"Hey, Mizuki….there's a guy outside for you," Kayashima told her.

"Oh thanks!" She jumped out of her seat and raced to the door. She almost ran into two waiters and an old married couple. 

"Hey…long time no see," Shin grinned.

"Oh, it's you." Her face fell into a frown.

"I saved you from being raped! I think that you owe me." He told her.

"I guess…." She sighed.

"So, I hear you're dating my brother now?"

"Yes, I am!" She smiled.

"Well, I need to tell you something!"

"What, Shin?" She rolled her eyes.

"I love you," He told her.

"You've got to be kidding me," She laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"Shin, I've known you for what three days?"

"You've known me ever since you met me in Hokkaido." He told her.

"Puh-leeze! Shin! Why do you love me?" She asked.

"When you think I'm immature you tell me. Most girls just make-out with me or drug me. You're pretty. I doubt you're as smart as others but I still think the world of you. You just can't help who you love!" He told her.

"If you love me then, go jump into oncoming traffic." She told him.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"FINE!" Mizuki threw herself onto the road. She stood in the middle and there were some cars coming. Shin jumped onto the road and pushed her out of the way. He just barely missed getting hit. The driver screamed "CRAZY KIDS!"

They started laughing. Shin grabbed Mizuki's hand because she was on the road still. She took it. He guided her over to the restaurant.

"Are you stupid? What if I didn't save you?" He asked.

"I guess I kinda knew that you'd save me," She laughed nervously.

"Well, that was pretty stupid!" He slapped the back of her head. She started to glare at him.

"Well now I know." She told him.

"Know what?" He asked.

"That you love me!" She smirked.

"Don't expect anything." He huffed.

"Well…I have Izumi…sorry and I can't betray him….ever…." She told him. She started to walk into the restaurant. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. He lifted her head and kissed her lips.

Sano was coming back on a bus because he knew that his new girlfriend would be disappointed if he didn't come back. Luckily, the boys he took back knew this and told him to just stay on that bus. Nakatsu put up a fight but Sekime and Minami calmed him down.

He just got off the bus and turned to the restaurant that was right across the street. Everybody was in there still except for the many that took another bus to get back to the dorm. He started to walk across the street to see Shin grab Mizuki and kiss her. Mizuki pushed Shin off. She started screaming "Get away! I have Sano!" Sano started fuming. He stomped over and pushed Shin off.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend!" He growled. He had Mizuki now in his arms and she was just hugging his chest.

"Does he have the tape, Mizuki-chan?" Shin asked.

"What tape?" Sano asked Mizuki.

"He told me to give you a porno but I threw it out!" She lied.

"You perverted bastard!" Sano yelled.

"That's a lie! I just confessed my love for her and you wanna know what she said?" Shin asked but continued anyways "She said "I love you Shin but I have Sano….and he was here first!" and that's the truth."

Mizuki started yelling "That's a filthy lie! And you know it!"

Sano stared at his girlfriend but then at Shin. He asked "Shin, do you love her?"

"Yes," Shin replied while blushing.

"I see….Mizuki did you say that?" He asked Mizuki.

"No, I told him that I have you and that I'd never betray you." She told him.

"Shin….get out of my face…." Sano told him.

"I'll be back Izumi. I'll take Mizuki away and she'll fall in love with me!" Shin shouted while he ran away.

**TBC….**

**I know it's short but that's all I could write so it could be updated sooner….sorry! Oh and Review!**

**Shin-2**

**Izumi-3**

**Furry!**


	6. Do You Love Me?

**Yea I know I take forever to update! Well I just read book 16! omg it was so good! Shin is really cuuuutttteee! **

**Shin-5**

**Izumi-9**

**I know I sound crazy but In book 16(all of you must read it) Shin is such a cutie pie! So stubborn! Haha!**

_**Last Time:**_

_Sano stared at his girlfriend but then at Shin. He asked "Shin, do you love her?"_

"_Yes," Shin replied while blushing._

"_I see….Mizuki did you say that?" He asked Mizuki._

"_No, I told him that I have you and that I'd never betray you." She told him. _

"_Shin….get out of my face…." Sano told him._

"_I'll be back Izumi. I'll take Mizuki away and she'll fall in love with me!" Shin shouted while he ran away._

_Do you Love me?_

"Are you alright?" Izumi asked Mizuki.

"I'll be okay….but will Shin?" She looked up at him and asked sweetly.

Izumi blushed because Mizuki was just being that cute "He'll survive," He grumbled.

"You jealous?" Mizuki joked.

"Why would I be jealous of my brother? Do I have a reason to be?" Izumi asked suspiciously.

"What?!??!" Mizuki was shocked. She never thought that he'd suspect her of liking someone else. She travelled across the ocean to be with him. How could she not love him? "Do you honestly think I'd be standing next to you if I didn't love you?" She asked.

"You didn't answer my question,"

"Sano….I love you," She told him.

"Why do you say my last name all the time? We're dating now!" He told her angrily.

"You should be thanking your brother! He saved me! I almost got raped and guess what? You weren't there! So no you don't have a reason to be jealous! You have a fuckin reason to be thankful!" She yelled at him. She started to stomp off but Izumi caught her hand.

"I'm sorry…I was acting like the person I hate most…You don't deserve that because I love you. I never want to push you away. I just don't know how to act around you now that we're together. I'll thank Shin tomorrow but can we just head back….together?" He asked.

Mizuki blushed and huffed "If you weren't so sweet then I wouldn't have but now…let's head back, together." Izumi grabbed her hand and they walked to the bus station holding hands and grinning at each other. He threw money in for both of them as they went to grab seats at the back. Mizuki looked at him but she noticed that Izumi's face was getting closer to hers. Sano leaned down for a kiss. Mizuki just widened her eyes as their lips made contact.

Mizuki slowly fluttered her eyes closed and leaned in more. Izumi broke off the kiss and asked "That okay?"

"Perfect," She smiled and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" He said a little annoyed "Did ya have to ruin a perfect 1st kiss?"

"Wasn't that our 4th?" She laughed.

"That's about right," He leaned down again and Mizuki pulled back.

"Sorry but we're here," She told him. They got off the bus and started walking to the dorm.

"So?" Izumi asked devilishly.

"I'm pretending to be a guy, remember?"

"Oh, I forgot," He laughed.

"And people call me clueless," She sighed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?" He told her as they neared their room.

"I'm going to take Yujiro for a walk!" She smiled as she waved good-bye. She picked Yujiro up and took him for a walk.

"What will I do?" She asked him.

"Arf!" Yujiro barked. Translation: Dunno!

"That's helpful!" She giggled. She took him out to a nearby park and sat down at a bench. She started to scratch his head. Suddenly Shin sat down beside her and grinned "Sorry that my brother ruined our moment,"

"You're such a moron!" Mizuki said stubbornly.

"I'm not the one talking to the dog," He pointed out.

"Grrrr!" Yujiro started growling. Translation: HEY!

"Yujiro is a real person…dog with real feelings!" She pouted. She turned her back towards Shin.

"Don't be so cute," Shin told her. He grasped her shoulder and turned her around as he kissed her. Mizuki was shocked. She tried pushing him off but he was too strong. Mizuki started to pound his chest but he just tried to deepen the kiss. Shin kept going and going. Mizuki started to cry. Yujiro suddenly took action and bit Shin's hand. He yelped in pain "SHIT!"

"Wh-why did you do that?" She burst out in more tears.

"I love you," He told her.

"If you loved me then you would know how much it scares me when guys do that! I almost got raped tonight and I almost got raped during the summer! How can you be such an inconsiderate ass? Aren't you his brother?"

"We may be related by blood but it doesn't mean we're the same. I hate him for winning you first. I want you! Why does he get everything?"

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat!" Mizuki tightened her grip on Yujiro's leash and started to walk away.

"Don't you understand what it's like? I love you! You love Izumi, my brother who I never want to betray but I'd do it for you!"

Mizuki turned on her heel sharply and opened her mouth to yell at him but she fell onto the grass.

Shin burst out laughing. Mizuki laughed too "HAHAHAHAHA Don't HAHAHA start HAHAHA laughing HAHA when I'm HAHA talking to you! Haha!"

"You weren't talking," Shin smirked as he walked over to help her up. He gave her his hand and noticed that her hand had some rope burn from Yujiro's leash. Yujiro was being nice and getting ready to kill Shin when asked but also waiting patiently. Shin ripped off part of his shirt and wrapped it around her hand. Mizuki stared up at him and told him "The thing is even though I like you a lot I could never betray him because I love him."

"You always fantasized him because he was your idol right? You just think it's love but it's actually only admiration." He told her. She slapped him hard on the face.

"Don't ever tell me how I feel! If you want me to hate you….IT'S WORKING!" She yelled. She picked up Yujiro's leash and stomped off.

'Why do I love her?' Shin asked himself this almost every time she came into his mind which was always but he had at least a million reasons.

**TBC….**

**I UPDATED YEAH! So here's the score! **

**Shin-5**

**Izumi-9**

**PLZ PPL! VOTE WHEN REVIEW!**


	7. Nanba's Advice

**I'm back! I think I updated a little slower than usual! I'm surprised! At myself! Oh and my characters are sort of OOC but hey I'm not like being like bitchy but I'm trying and thanks because I knew they were a little OOC but I didn't know they were that bad!**

**Shin-6**

**Izumi-12**

_Last Time_

"_You always fantasized him because he was your idol right? You just think it's love but it's actually only admiration." He told her. She slapped him hard on the face._

"_Don't ever tell me how I feel! If you want me to hate you….IT'S WORKING!" She yelled. She picked up Yujiro's leash and stomped off._

'_Why do I love her?' Shin asked himself this almost every time she came into his mind which was always but he had at least a million reasons._

_Nanba's Advice_

Mizuki was bright red and she knew that she couldn't let Sano see her like this or else he'd have suspicions. She stayed outside for at least 10 minutes. She still had Yujiro in hand. She started to walk back when she ran into Nanba and saw him talking with a girl. She looked heartbroken and all he was doing was saying "It's not you, it's me." And you could tell that it was a load of crap from a mile away. Yujiro started to shake his head in disapproval.

Mizuki walked right on past but turns out Nanba finished earlier than she thought and he grabbed her and grinned "What's a little lamb like you doing out here?"

"You sound like Himejima…." Mizuki told him. They started to walk back to the dorm together. Yujiro happily skipped around in front of them.

"Never compare me with that clown!" said a very pissed off Nanba.

"Oh, you're touchy today," Mizuki rolled her eyes.

"That girl was so annoying. Turns out she was a virgin before she met me and now all she wants to do is do it. I think she wants me to be the father of her kids or something but everyone knows I belong to you Mizuki-chan." Nanba grinned.

"Nice try Romeo…. I have Sano!" Mizuki huffed.

"Which one?" He asked.

Mizuki froze and instantly asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just because I date a lot of girls, doesn't mean I don't see things. I've seen you with him and I've seen him kiss you. Don't worry I'm no rat but be careful or else someone who is might just tell Izumi."

"Thanks, anyways if you did tell I'd make sure Nakao kept you on a short leash." Mizuki laughed.

"Don't remind me! I was supposed to meet him at some movie theater but I "accidentally" dropped my ticket." Nanba told her.

"Well I won't tell him or else he'll misdirect his anger at me." She sighed.

"Some advice? Don't lose Sano. He's a great guy and he'll be good for you. Don't lower yourself to the other brother."

"Which Sano do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

"I'll tell you the day you get married and your name is Mizuki Sano." He laughed.

"Oh and what if I marry Nakatsu?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"If he had a chance with you then I would've already made you lose it." He told her.

"It?" She wondered.

"Virginity," He explained.

"Oh, ewwww! Why must you destroy a perfectly good conversation?" She asked him.

"I'm not Izumi, that's why!" He grinned and pointed out "We're here,"

"I see that," She told him.

"Now I can't make my move," Nanba sighed.

"Oh shut up, you perv!" She laughed and jokingly pushed him into a bush.

Mizuki waved good-bye to Nanba. She put Yujiro back into his dog house. She went back to her dorm and started to open her door. The lights were on and Sano was at his desk.

"I'm back," She smiled.

"Where were you?" Sano asked concerned. He turned around in his chair to face her.

"I went for a walk with Yujiro and ran into Nanba and he gave me some advice." She told him.

"I saw that but anything else? You were gone longer than that." He told her because he didn't believe her.

"I kinda fell asleep on a bench!" She lied and started to scratch the back of her head.

"Now it makes sense," He laughed.

"So what are you up to?" She asked.

"I'm just reviewing my notes for the test tomorrow." He told her. She went to sit down on Sano's bed.

"Test….? I don't have a test! How do you have a test?" She asked confused.

"We have one in English tomorrow. It's an oral one." He explained to her.

"Did I skip English this week?" She started to ponder.

"Remember last week in class you said that you didn't need to study since you already knew English?" He asked.

"Oh! Crap Right! Shit Cracker! What do I do?" She started to freak out.

"You're going to do fine! You already know English," He told her as he got up to pat her back.

"What if I somehow forget everything and mess up?" She asked as she started to breathe really short and quick breathes.

"_You are a moron," _Sano said in English.

"_I wouldn't be talking! I'm not the one who needs to study! I do poorly without studying! So beat that High Jump boy!" _Mizuki said in English and then stuck out her tongue.

"See! You know English so just relax. The day after tomorrow I'll be high-jumping in a competition. You are going to come, right?" He asked.

"I'll see!" Mizuki laughed as she looked up to see Sano staring down at her. She leaned into his chest and rested her head on it. It felt wonderful the way her head just magically fit there. 'I wonder if my head would fit this way on Shin's chest….' She thought but quickly felt stupid a moment later.

"I have to go to bed….I'm sleepy…." She lied. She felt terrible the way she was taking Izumi for granted but it wasn't her fault it was Shin's…wasn't it?

**TBC….**

**Well yeah! There's my chapter! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE 4 ONE IF YOU WISH FOR MIZUKI TO END UP WITH A BROTHER OR NOT!**

**Shin-6**

**Izumi-12**

**Furry Out!**


	8. True Feelings

**Hey! I'm back! Been really really super busy! SOOOOOO SORRy!**

**Thanks ****Miku100**** for you're amazing idea! It totally gave me inspiration!**

_True Feelings_

Mizuki woke up early the next morning and noticed Izumi was gone. She looked in the bathroom and in his bed but found no one. She had gotten quite worried about him. She decided to get changed into an oversized navy blue shirt and loose fitting jeans. Her vest was really tight lately. She would have to get IO to get her a new one. She opened her door to see a note from Nanba.

_New Kid in Dorm_

_Your turn to show him around_

_Don't let everyone know your secret…_

_-Nanba_

Mizuki scrunched up the note and threw it in the garbage can. She walked down to the cafeteria to get some food. She saw the group eating and she waved. Nakatsu noticed and grinned and waved back. Kayashima gave her a nod. Sekime grinned devilishly. Noe smiled. Nakao sped over to her for some reason. He ran right past her and hugged Nanba's arm.

"OH! NANBA! I missed you so much! Never leave me!" Nakao cried on Nanba's shoulder. Nanba walked over to Mizuki and told her "Head over to our dorm's office. The new kid is in there. Don't make out with him now…_Mizuki-chan_…"

The way he said it made her blood boil. It's like he wanted her to punch him. She stomped over to Dorm 2's office to see a guy standing there.

She opened the glass door to see Shin Sano standing there with his bags.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mizuki asked. She wondered why the hell he was there.

"I transferred here this morning…I wanted to be close with my girlfriend…" H etold her. He then hugged her. The lady working at the desk gave them a look but decided not to disturb their moment. Mizuki pushed Shin off of her and glared at him.

"Where is his room, ma'am?" She asked the secretary. The lady looked up and read some papers.

"215…" She told him. Mizuki nodded.

"Wait…are you Mizuki Ashiya?" The lady asked. Mizuki nodded.

"Oh, Izumi Sano asked to have a single room again…..For his learning….and training…. You'll be sharing a room with this young man…." The lady told her.

"I'm sharing a room with him??!!!!???!" She asked and pointed at Shin.

"Yes," The lady nodded and turned to her computer and started to type things.

Mizuki grabbed Shin and dragged him to his room. Once they reached the room she pushed him inside and shut the door.

"Did you plan this?!!?!?!" She hissed.

"Actually….For once I didn't….I should have thought of it though…." Shin started to rub his chin for plans.

"I hate you," She spat.

"I love you too!" Shin smiled. Mizuki rolled her eyes and headed back to her room.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm packing my things and I hope I can talk to Sano about it…" She told him before she left.

Mizuki ran to her room and opened the door to see an empty room. She sighed and started to pack her things. Once she had packed all her things she put the necklace on. She could feel tears well up in her eyes. She wanted to let it out but she couldn't. She knew that her feelings would sadden the people around her. She started to wheel her stuff to the door as she had flashbacks. All the good times and bad times, when Izumi kissed her when he was drunk, when he made her cry because he almost kissed her.

There were so many things that started and finished in this room. As she opened the door she saw Izumi's surprised face.

"I thought you'd be gone…" He sighed as he maneuvered past her to sit on his bed.

"Why are you kicking me out? Is there another girl? Or are you in love with guys? What is it?" She demanded answers.

"There's no other girl or guy don't worry. I'd never cheat on you. I'm worried that I might do something and it'll be…pleasant…" He told her while blushing.

"What the hell do you mean about being pleasant?!?!?!?" She was super confused and was on the verge of more tears.

"I'm saying I might lose control and…uhmmm…you know…." He started blushing again.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about so…tell me before I leave!" She was starting to get angry.

"I might want to do it…with you…." He was blushing really hard. His face was 3 shades of red.

Mizuki's eyes widened. She didn't know that. Now she understood. She started to blush.

"Oh…I see…and if I was here it would be…easy….I'm guessing?" She asked. Blush still on her face.

"A little…." He blushed.

"I'll be going to my new room now…See you…" She waved good-bye to Sano but he grabbed her wrist and asked "Can I walk you to your room?"

"Sure," She blushed at the sudden contact with Sano. She really hoped Shin left. She didn't want him there when Sano came. She reached her room and sighed.

"Here it is…" She opened the door as Sano was being a gentleman and held her bags. She noticed the shower was running and sighed out of relief.

"Well, bye…" She pecked Sano's cheek and waved good-bye. Sano then kissed her lips and walked off while giving her a wave even though his back was turned. She quickly shut the door and sighed.

Shin came out of the bathroom with only a towel. "Oh, you're back…"

Mizuki started to blush and saw his six pack. It didn't stand out to much but it wasn't too shabby either. Shin noticed this and smirked "You like this?"

Mizuki turned away and blushed. Shin took the chance to hug her. Mizuki blushed more and squeaked "Um…l-let…g-go?"

"I'm sorry but please…for a minute?" Shin asked. Mizuki was shocked. She always saw him as the asshole brother trying to get back at Sano by using her but now it seemed like what he always said was true.

"When you say you love me…do you mean it?"

I truly do," He told her. She stayed in his arms for about five minutes. He then spun her around. He kissed her softly on the lips. Mizuki didn't fight she just stood there for him. Now her emotions were really messed up.

**Well there you go….Sorry for the super late update….And once again thanks to Miku100! She pretty much made me write this chapter with her amazing idea! Thanks!**

**Furry Out!**


	9. The End

**Wow…..Am I a terrible updater or what? I know which Sano is going to end up with Mizuki now….Sorry….For those who chose the other one. I've been really busy for the past two months…once again I apologize. I think I might finish it this chapter.**

_The End_

Shin took a step back after he kissed Mizuki. Mizuki knew she was on the verge of tears but right now she didn't care who saw them. She was too emotional to run away or hide. She looked up at him and put a smile on her face.

"Shin, you realize…you made everything so hard right now. Everything was easy. Back then it was simple, I loved Izumi and that was my story. Now it's…complicated all because of you. Amazing how you changed it so quickly." She could feel the tears roll off her cheeks as she was putting on her fake smile. She noticed Shin's hurt expression and realized something.

She was utterly clueless. She doesn't know who she loves anymore. For all she knows its Izumi or even the immature younger brother.

"Tell me Mizuki, do you feel anything for me at all?" Shin asked with genuine curiousness. And finished "If you have no feelings for me then I'll leave and never come back."

Mizuki's smile disappeared, her tears stopped rolling down her face and thought. 'Do I feel anything…for him?'

Shin sat down on the bottom bunk to brace himself for her answer. He already guessed that she chose Izumi. He was the one her age and…he was good looking in an ugly sort of way…and he could give Mizuki a comfortable life. Shin always hated to admit it but his brother was smarter than him.

"I feel something for you." She told him. It just dawned on her. Izumi was support. He was a good friend and a crush but…lover or boyfriend? Mizuki couldn't pick him. He just hurt her too much. He just wasn't the right one no matter how she looked at it.

"I chose you, Shin." She told him. Her hair was no longer covering her beautiful orbs. They were staring at the guy in front of her. Shin got up and softly walked over to Mizuki and cupped her face and kissed her. He then pulled away and whispered in her ear "Go tell Izumi, it's not fair to him." He then gave her a light shove towards the door.

Mizuki stared back at him and sighed. She didn't want to know how he'd react to her ending it. It wasn't like she meant for this to happen. It's just…the way it is. She walked down to Izumi's door and opened it. She took in a deep breath and stepped in. There on the bed was Izumi reading a book. He turned and smirked "Couldn't keep away?"

"Sano…I need to tell you something…." She took in another large breath and stared at the wall in hopes of it calming her. Sadly, it failed miserably.

"Yeah? What happened?" Sano asked concerned. He got up from his position on the bed and was now in a sitting position.

"Ichooseyourbrother." She told him quickly.

"What was that?" He asked confused.

"I choose Shin. I'm sorry. I know you probably hate me but…I can't choose you." She told him honestly.

"I understand. I never really thought I stood a chance after I saw the way you talked with him. It was over but at least I tried…right?" Sano knew he felt like punching the wall and kicking Mizuki and beating her but he didn't. He couldn't do that to her…She was special.

"I want you to realize that if Shin ever hurts you, you'll always have me." He told her earnestly.

Mizuki smiled and took a step forward. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Good-bye,"

Izumi watched as she turned and left the room. He let one single tear fall off his face.

"It's over, I lost." He whispered to himself. He then proceeded by punching a wall. His hand immediately started to bruise. He fell on the bed and put his hand on his face and thought.

_With Mizuki_

She opened the door to her room and smiled. Shin was reading a book. She quietly shut the door and noticed that the young Sano didn't notice her….yet. She crept up behind him and kissed his neck. Shin who was sitting in a chair dropped the book and fell off the chair.

"What the fuck?!?!?!" He turned around and sighed "You scared the shit out of me! I thought you'd be longer."

"All I needed was to say good-bye. I really should reconsider my choice; I mean did I pick the idiot brother?" She smirked as she saw Shin become very pale.

"I may not be as smart as Izumi but that doesn't mean he's better!" Shin huffed stubbornly.

"Aw, I know! I'm just kidding!" Mizuki smiled and kissed his cheek as he was still in the process of getting up.

"Mizuki, I love you." He told her when he was up and he cupped her face and kissed her lips lovingly.

"Shin, I think I love you too," She smiled as she kissed him back.

"Good enough…" And they kept on whispering and kissing for the next hour until lights out.

_The End _

**Thanks so much for reading! I'm so sorry that she didn't end up with Izumi but I think I just wanted to finish it because I know that it's been what 6 months since I started it and I'm at how many chapters!**

**I want to sincerely thank all of my readers/reviewers for giving me great ideas and encouraging me. I love you guys! And a special thanks to all of you who stuck with me till the end. You guys were fantastic!**


End file.
